Foreign Affairs
by ShihoinKurisu
Summary: Story set after "Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc".Renji starts a bromance with a male OC that possibly progresses into more. warning: yaoi and intense sexual situations and language in future chapters. REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS
1. 1

_**AN:**__** OK guys! So this is my FIRST fanfic EVER! So bear with me, I'm just bursting with ideas so I finally decided to let one out, I would happily like reviews and constructive criticism **_

_Gaijin_

Seiko couldn't decide if it was his excitement or devastation in the pits of his bowls as he exited the KaraKura town airport. He was going to become an official civilian of Karakura Town and permanent resident of Japan and a new student of Karakura High school, a senior at that. The whole plane ride he pondered in his head if he would be accepted by anyone, he didn't want to be isolated or judged just because of his looks and this was his dream to come to Japan and now he had the opportunity to live and attend school here. As he stood waiting for his cab numerous people observed him as they passed by, even looking back to get a good second look at the boy.

"Geez might as well do a whole damn photo-shoot of me and put it in KaraKura weekly" he hissed under his breath. This wasn't surprising to Seiko as he predicted much; he knew was going to get a plethora of reactions because of his "uncanny" appearance. His Oba- chan had warned him that the locals would react to him in various ways, some watched in pure fascination and awe as others looked at him out of plain curiosity but so far he wasn't too annoyed with the local's reactions. Being born to a Japanese mother and African-American father had its perks and this was definitely one of them, being able to stand out in this vast city.

"Oi! Can I touch your hair mister?" a little a girl said as she was already observing him up and down.

"Sure why not" Seiko said with a shrug.

The little girl ran her delicate fingers through Seiko's locks watching it cascade over his shoulders. The girl's mouth formed an "o" shape as she continued playing with his mane.

"It feels like my hair!" she said with a smile "Only your hair is all zig-zaggy and curly" she stated.

"And your skin! It's so pretty! Caramel, like the candy" she giggled.

"Um thank you?" Seiko said not knowing how respond to that comment.

The little girl heard her mother calling her name and waved to Seiko goodbye while he gave her a faint smile with a wave. He didn't mind when people asked to touch his hair, he actually enjoyed it, it gave him a somewhat sense of pride of his two heritages. Seiko loved his long hair that stopped a bit lower to his shoulder blades and he loved the fact he could flat iron it to make it longer. He quickly fashioned his hair into a high bun or "ninja bun" and what felt like hours of waiting his cab was arrived to take him to his new residence.

* * *

Seiko arrived at his designated location, it was a beautiful traditional Japanese style home, he could tell because he always read up on Japanese culture back in the states and always admired the architect of the houses. He looked to left and observed the neighboring houses; they were more modern and up to date. As he was about to walk through the gate to his new home he saw a tall boy around his age with strawberry blonde hair just standing and admiring the nice day, he could tell he was very handsome from this distance looking in awe as he glanced at the boys oddly colored hair. Seiko was somewhat comfortable with his sexuality, he didn't like to use labels, he saw love as love and whoever you were attracted to and you should feel no shame about it but he often kept his sexual preferences to himself in fear of being judged.

"Someone who stands out… just like me" Seiko casually said to himself while not knowing how loud he actually was, with that being said the strawberry boy seemed to overhear something and saw Seiko gazing at him.

"You must be new by the looks of it and guessing by the luggage around you" he said, casually walking over to the boy with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Yea I just moved here from the states ,moving in with my Oba" Seiko said with hesitation wondering why this random attractive guy engaged conversation with him.

"Well I guess will be neighbors then…And Classmates?" The odd hair colored boy added.

"Oh you go to KaraKura High?" Seiko said seeming kind of relieved to be acquainted with at least one person from the school.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 and I'll be a senior this year" he said with a grin and extending his hand

"Well I'm Seiko Yamanaka ,17 and I'll be a senior also and I would shake your hand but kinda got my hands full" Seiko said with a slight attitude, it was hot out and he knew he couldn't be looking appealing right about now carrying all this heavy stuff and sweating.

"Do you need help?" Ichigo said reaching for one the bags

"No I'm fine, but uh listen, I'll see you around ok?" Seiko said while shuffling and handling his bags, he was anxious to greet his grandmother after so many years.

"Um right" Ichigo said with furrowed brows while turning back to walk home, seeming hurt by his sudden dismiss .

With that being said Seiko awkwardly made his way through the entrance gate and into his new home

"Oba-chan! Im home!" he yelled while walking along the entrance path and in sudden view a elderly woman appeared

"KoKo-kun!" he heard the elderly woman coo, Oba was a stern old woman with her jet black hair fashioned into a bob standing there in her pink turtle neck with a wrist bent and cigarette lit, oba-chan was a quite fabulous old woman.

"oba-chan why are you wearing a turtle neck in the middle of summer?" Seiko queried

"oh koko-kun" she said while greeting Seiko with a hug " mind granny's business" sounding quite snappy while embracing him. Seiko inhaled cologne and knew this wasn't his granny's scent,he figured she must have got a quicki in before he arrived. He knew there was going to more of oba's antics and chuckled imaging all the possibilities.

* * *

Seiko and Oba sat eating a traditional Japanese dinner she had earlier prepared upon his arrival. They began discussing the plane ride to japan and the locals reactions he received, Oba giggled while occasionally sipping some sake.

"I told you" she said in between sips "They don't have many mixed kids around here so your likely going to receive more looks than most foreigners"

"I don't mind, plus seems like some of the kids don't mind" remembering back to the little girl and meeting Ichigo who didn't seem to notice Seiko's appearance at all.

"Well maybe the younger generation is more open than my generation" Oba said while letting out an loud belch.

"Could you be anymore classier oba?'' he sighed as she lazily stood from her seat taking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Well it's nice to have you here and to have you finally staying with me but I hope you don' think I'm going to change my habits" she said while shimming out her sweat pants and removing her turtle neck to reveal bruises around her neck.

"Seriously oba?" Seiko said rolling his eyes at the unbelievable sight.

"Sorry koko-kun, granny needs granny time!" she said skipping to her bedroom "HERE COMES MAMA!" A loud thump was heard followed by constant squeaking.

"Oh my" Seiko said dryly while retiring to his quarters.

Seeing the rather plain but refurbished bedroom his grandmother gifted him made a smile creep upon Seiko's face as he went to work right away organizing everything and putting his belongings away to their proper locations while occasionally hearing his oba-chan moan "fuck me" only made him hurry to finish for the night .As Seiko was about to retire for the night he thought about Ichigo, the boy who seemed totally un-phased by his appearance , he didn't ask him if he could touch his hair, comment on his skin complexion or look at him like an alien. Seiko ponder about the odd boy as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_**AN: ok so guys again please let me know how I did on my firs story ever and how I should continue this story and I'm open to ideas , so review and please let me know**_


	2. 2

_**AN: ok so second chapter today because my head is just oooozing out with material, I really hope some people review to let me know how Im doing, just help a fellow writer out lol**_

_**Making New Associates **_

Seiko had waken to his oba's loud morning love making, he had thought they were going to spend more time together since yesterday was cut short but he decided since she was occupied at the moment he was going to spend the day by himself and explore the neighborhood even possibly the city ,so Seiko reached for his hair pulling out his favorite hair style and combing his hair with his fingers slightly detangling his curls. Getting up he stretched and looked at his bare chest in the mirror admiring himself, Seiko was a well fit 17 year old boy and the reason for that was most likely his extreme ninjutsu training his Jiji or AKA his grandfather put him through, he had remembered when Jiji first sat him down and told of their shinobi ancestry, it brought back memories when he would visit japan to see his oba, Jiji and his mother. Looking into the mirror one good time and smiling

"I miss you Jiji , Mom" He said quietly before heading to the washroom .

Seiko washed himself in the shower for about 15 minutes then getting out he dried himself, brushed his teeth while completely leaving his hair damp making it extra curly and wavy and put it in a mid-high bun, he figured it would air dry due to the hot temperature. Seiko rummaged through his closet finding and putting on a black v-neck and some regular light wash blue jeans with his favorite pair of black and white vans while not forgetting his precious gold necklace Jiji gave to him fitting snug around his neck and with that he took off for the door.

"I'm gone Oba!" he bellowed

"Yea!yea!" she yelled not knowing if that was directed towards him or not.

Walking lazily past Ichigo's house he noticed that Ichigo was peering out his window looking into sky

"What the fuck is up with him? He's always gazing at the sky like someone is gona fall through it" Seiko mumbled.

Gazing at the well toned strawberry blonde, examining the boy Seiko noticed Ichigo was dressed in nothing but his well fitted boxer briefs ,Seiko turned slightly red while noticing he had quite impressive bulge and his thoughts drifted to raunchy thoughts. Snapping himself out he thought he could use this chance to get to know Ichigo a little better and possibly get the boy to show him around town, In attempt to get his attention Seiko looked for something and discovered a pebble, he threw a pebble at the blonde and mistakenly clonked him the head.

"Whoops" Seiko casually said

"What the fuck? Who in the hell?-" Ichigo said looking for the delinquent only to see Seiko

"Oi what did you do that for?

"I wanted to get your attention"

"Well you at least could have called my name or rang the doorbell, that's what normal people do" Ichigo saying the last part humorously

Seiko didn't find his humor worth laughing at only sneered at his remark leaving Ichigo questioning himself

"What are you doing out early anways? It's like 7" Ichigo stated

"I wanted to get out and become familiar with the area ya know? Before school starts next week"

"Oh yea , forgot school was coming up, I might as well show you around since we are neighbors "

"uh sure" _even though that was my original plan_ Seiko thought to himself.

"Well c'mon up, I'll have one of my sisters open the door, just look out for my dad, he can be a damn maniac at times" he said the last part quite agitated

Seiko went to the front door and rang the doorbell hearing little footsteps and a premature girls voice.

"Coming!" a little girl opened the door, she had short dirty blonde hair with big eyes, she was cute nothing less as he thought to himself

"Are you one of Ichi-nee's friends?" she asked quite happily. This one was gona erk him with her over joy attitude.

"uh yea" thinking at the thought of identifying himself already as Ichigo's friend while the little girl pulled him into the house and sat him down

"Well I'm Yuzu and that's Karin" she pointed to a girl that could be mistaken as her twin except she had jet black hair

"sup" she said nonchalantly " _I like her_" seiko thought himself.

"Oi! Seiko come up here" Ichigo yelled, Yuzu smiled and waved Seiko off while pushing him up the stairs

When making it up the stairs Seiko saw Ichigo yet again in his form fitting boxer briefs startling him.

"Oh...I see you're not shy" Seiko said while watching Ichigo's muscular rump switch as he walked to the dresser.

"What's the matter, we are both guys right? But I do want to admit I thought you were a chick at first, I mean with your hair and height and all" Ichigo commented.

"uhhhhhhh I'm like 5'3 and there's a lot of guys with long hair, especially in the states. Also its only natural for men to have long hair just as women." Seiko stated trying to prove a point

"5'3 is pretty short for a dude" A chuckling Ichigo said " But I guess your right on the hair part but it doesn't matter you look good with it anways"

"thanks" Seiko said sheepishly, he was caught off guard by the random compliment

Seiko brought his focus on Ichigo's rather impressive bulge while he rummaged through his dressers for some clothes; _theirs not rush at **all**_ Seiko thought to himself,_ no rush at** all**_

"I guess I can cross out_ **that**_ stereotype of men in this country " Seiko said under his breath undoing his hair to fix it back in a bun.

"what was that?" Ichigo said unknowingly groping his self, _"fuck! Did he hear me_" Seiko abruptly thought to himself

"uh nothing ! I said my hair , I said ' I hope it doesn't stink'" Seiko said, trying to quickly cover his previous comment.

"ya know you remind me of someone" Ichigo said while putting his jeans on, Seiko frowned that the rather impressive sight was no longer visible.

"who?" he said curiously

"His name is Renj, he has long hair like you but I think that's the only thing you guys have in common, he comes and visits time to time so you will probably meet him soon"

"Oh where does he live?" Seiko curios to find about more

"I wana say close but not really." Ichigo paused ,thinking about everyone back in soul society including Rukia "I think you would enjoy him and the rest of my friends company they are annoying but fun" he added.

"hmmfh ,If you say so" Seiko said nonchalantly as Ichigo finished getting dressed and putting his shoes on

"so where to first?" Seiko queried

"Well I guess we can head to school first so you can get a view"

"Sounds right"

The two boys walked out and headed towards the school only to be greeted by a busty orange headed girl who seemed quite dense but was extremely nice

"Kurosaki-kun! who's this?" the orange haired woman questioned

"Im Seiko Yamanaka, just moved here and blaa blaa" cutting the details short

"I'm Orihime Inoue, its really nice to meet you, I really hope we become friends" she stated with a genuine warm smile

As much as it pained Seiko he wanted to befriend this ditzy busty chick also

"I guess we are now" he said smiling

"so can I touch your hair?" she said quickly questioned, almost sounding like a crack head asking for another hit.

"Wow you didn't waste any time did you?" he said while undoing his bun. She touched the side of his hair giving him a pleasing sensation, he loved the sensation of someone running their hands through his wild curly mane. Orihime's fingers lurk through his locks steadily as Seiko saw out the side of his eye Ichigo reaching and touching his hair.

"So you too huh" Seiko said chuckling as Ichigo didn't seem to hear him through Orihime's oooo's and awwes

"My bad" Ichigo interjected while Orihime brought her focus to the foreign boy's complexion

"So pretty, so smooth like peanut butter " continuing to stroke his ego

"Are you related to Yorouichi?" she questioned.

"uhhhhh I don't know who that is so NO"

"oh just curious" she said innocently.

"ok! Enough we have places to go to Ichigo! Remember?" Seiko interjected

"oh yea, yea yea" he said boringly "wana come Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"yes!" she sounded like she was about to cry "you already excepted me to travel with you"

"Its not like I asked you to walk with me to the ends of the earth" Seiko said with a confused tone.

* * *

They made their way to KaraKura High and Seiko looked in awe, He had never seen a campus so big and clean, he even saw the dojo where he saw himself practicing his ninjutsu and possibly becoming part of the kendo club. The trio was suddenly approached by some nerdy looking guy and a tall huge Hispanic stud muffin

"Chad, Uryu" Ichigo and Orihime said in unison as the greeted the two new unknown. Seiko sat back and watched the four already acquainted friends converse when he heard his name called.

"And this is Seiko, isn't he exotic?" Orihime questioned the two men while pushing the newcomer into their faces "he's new to town and he will be attending school with us!" she stated cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you" the two new men said, Uryu inspected Seiko looking at the boy in curiosity as if he was some new lab experiment

"You're... not fully Japanese are you?" Uryu questioned making Seiko furrow his eyebrows

"No, my mom is Japanese and my dad is African-American." Seiko replied sounding proudly

"That's quite rare around here, Chad over here is from Mexico, he's not Japanese" he smartly stated while gesturing to the tall man.

"I had no clue" Seiko replied sarcastically making Uryu hesitant and awkwardly fix his glasses, he wasn't expecting such a snide remark from the petite exotic foreigner.

"But thanks for informing me, I see what your trying to say, I really appreciate that" giving Uryu a smile and pat on the back as he made his way to the entrance of the school. Uryu only smiled and was relived that he didn't make a wrong impression on his future peer.

"Well I should get goin guys but it was seriously a pleasure talking and meeting you all , I wish I didn't have to leave but the only reason why I left was because my oba was shackin up with some dude ya know?"

All three shook their head in unison "we don't know" leaving Seiko dumbfounded and embarrassed.

"ohhhh so your granny is the one making all those sex sounds a night huh?" Ichigo said teasingly.

"Like I said, I have to go" Seiko chuckled and waved to his 3 new friends as he departed the school's premises, _"I really like them_" he thought to himself, "_they truly seemed genuine_".

Seiko was out of views reach when the three resumed talking.

"Ichigo! you forgot to invite him to tonight's event!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I have his number" Ichigo stated.

_**AN: ok so that's the second chapter ,thinking about bringing renji and in or is it to soon? Just review and let me know please! :D**_


	3. 3

_**AN: ok so I want to continue this story since I seem to be getting some views but no reviews only from the talented **__**Awen Sofer**__** plus it's my first fic ever and I want to see this out so yea just review and give me some feedback**_

_**Attachment **_

By the time Seiko had made it home Oba was in the kitchen preparing supper while humming a show tune, he figured her sexual thirst had been quenched temporarily and now he could actually spend time with his beloved sex crazed granny. He wanted to tell her that he met a couple of his new classmates and saw his new school campus

"Oi Oba" he said casually while sitting on the floor watching his granny shuffle through the kitchen.

"Oh your home! I didn't think you would be out so long, did you run into any trouble?" she questioned

"Nahh I just went to look around to become familiar with the area and I ran into the neighbor boy and a couple of his friends"

"The Kurosaki boy? Mhhmm well I figured you would meet him soon enough, he has a habit of accumulating how should I say … 'odd' friends" oba said with her index finger on her chin

"Odd? Uhh what do you mean by odd? And why do you say odd as if I'm included also!" he exclaimed

"O hush you know what I mean!" slapping Seiko with a sliver of bamboo "Would you feel better if I said 'unique' cry baby" oba says in a taunting tone. Ignoring his Oba's slight insult he watched has Oba finished preparing the curry and put it on the table.

"Anyways old hag what do you mean by odd" he said curiously while taking a mouth full of curry.

"Oh I don't know what you call odd, maybe when I saw him a few months ago dressed up in all-black swinging a goddamn oversized butcher knife!"

"Are you sure you're not just seeing stuff? Maybe you hit your head on the headboard to many times" Seiko said chuckling "Or either it's your old age catching up on you"

"I'm serious Seiko it's not just him either, there's a short young girl dressed like him with a black bob, I think she copied my hairstyle but it looks better on me of course , you can't copy fabulousness "

Seiko could only roll his eyes at the unnecessary remark.

"Also some freakishly tall man with too many tattoos and unnecessarily long ass red hair, it must be some new gang trend but hey whatever floats their boats"

"He doesn't sound to sore on the eyes" Seiko said quietly to his self.

"But what really disturbed me was the next day I saw those same three hoodlums in school uniforms as if they were innocent angles! I asked about their hideous attire the other night and they seemed surprised that I even saw them, seriously for high schoolers they can't be that fucking dumb to think just because they wear all black that nobody can see them"

"I've only see Ichigo, I didn't see other two you described" he said disappointed

"Well if you so happen to befriend that unoriginal swine and so called man just be careful, they seem like they get into a lot of trouble" Oba stated while looking like she was in gut wrenching pain.

"Oba you okay? And what's that sound?" the sound of something vibrating could be heard through the awkward silence.

"Ahem well **excuse** me if you must know, its these vibrating panties that one of my boy toys bought and it seems like they turned up the power level" she said while trying to contain a moan.

"O gosh Oba please just go, I will handle the dishes tonight just please before you soak the carpet" he barked agitated

"Aww koko-kun I how lucky am I to be bestowed with a caring grandson" she said sashaying to the door and blowing a kiss "I'll be back before you know it" she said while disappearing out the door

"I swear the roles should be reversed, it's a damn shame that woman gets more action than me" Seiko said ashamed while doing the dishes.

Just after Seiko finished cleaning the kitchen he got a text from Ichigo, he had forgotten they had exchanged numbers on their way to view the school. Ichigo texted him asking if he wanted to hang out by the embankment it suddenly occurred to him that most of Karakura high was going to be there for the back to school fireworks and celebration, he had heard Orihime discussing it with Chad and Uryu back at the school.

**"I'll be there**" Seiko replied hastily while stripping off his clothes and jumping in and out the shower to freshen up.

Quickly throwing on some gym shorts and a regular tee with some sneakers not even finding time to put his hair up or even dry it so settling for wearing it wet and down, he really didn't care what first impression his future classmates would get, he would make up for it later on the year, he just didn't want to be late for the fireworks. As he jogged down the narrow streets of KaraKura he could hear the festivities going on quickly picking up his pace until he was abruptly stopped and crashed into something firm and sterdy leaving Seiko to fall back on his rump.

"The fuck man! You obviously had to see me running! I would say I'm sorry but clearly this isn't my fault" he said fixing his hair out of his face.

"Your right" he heard a strong masculine voice say "I honestly wasn't paying attention".

Seiko suddenly felt a strong force jerk him up by his arm, as he stood attempting to straighten is already shuffled appearance.

"No fucking shit huh? What the fuck is your body made of bric-" Looking up Seiko saw a well chiseled tattooed chest leveled to his eyes ,continuing to look up the mountain of muscles seeing a man with a tattooed face and fiery locks pulled into a ponytail drifting to his shoulders. The man had a look of agitation on his face has he waited for Seiko to finish his rant.

"You finished? Like I said it's my fault, sorry" the man said sternly.

"Uh yeaaa, sorry about that I was just in a rush to meet a friend and I was already frustrated".

"I guess" the red headed man said uncaringly, this burned Seiko to the core, he seriously disliked when he explained himself to someone and to have them reply so dryly. Taking his eyes off the Iron red man Seiko peered into the sky only to see the fireworks begin.

"shit, fuck, damn my life! I missed the beginning of the show, damn Ichigo and the others probably think I'm so kind of prick who takes his precious time" Seiko said in a whiney tone

"Ichigo ... Kurosaki?" The red man asked curiously.

"Yea he invited me to fireworks all last minute and now I don't even see the point in going,and... wait you are?" Seiko suddenly paused thinking why he just explained himself to some random stranger.

"Renji" he said in pure confidence, Seiko figured this was the Renji Ichigo must have mentioned earlier today because of his long hair, he didn't expect to meet him so soon, yet alone to literally bump into him. Seiko couldn't help but to gain another good look at the man, he was somewhat attractive, tall and fit and kind of buff. This also seemed to be the man Oba brought up not too long ago, he didn't look so menacing the way oba described him he thought while gazing at Renji's tattoos on his semi exposed chest ,collar bone and arms. He realized he was gawking at the guy a little too long and decided leave the awkward scene and situation.

"Hey where you going?!" Renji shouted out in confusion.

"To the embankment" Seiko said short and shyly, he didn't understand why he attempted to keep conversing with him, they apologized for the incident and needed to keep it moving.

"We're going to the same place and coincidentally to meet the same people for the same reason so we might as well walk there together I guess'' the red head stated plainly "And I never got the name of the little punk who rammed me" boy did that sound so wrong Seiko thought to himself.

"It's Seiko and I already apologized for my actions so there's no further need to drag the incident or this conversation" he stated trying to keep his composure as the tall red headed man walked up behind him to walk next to him, it was a foreign feeling making him feel uneasy next to Renji but he couldn't help to think that it felt comfortable in the back of his head.

"So clearly you are not from around here" Renji said while examining Seiko up and down, strangely he found his focus on Seiko's hair, he oddly found it appealing the way his hair was, the way it was naturally curly and wavey, the way it bounced as the young caramel toned teen made his way through the town, he admired the dark golden brownish hair color and the way it somewhat matched his complexion.

"Are you done yet?" mocking Renji's voice while catching the man gaze at him "And to answer your question: No I'm not originally from Japan, I'm from the states, I just moved here ,new school and all the good stuff".

"It must have been sunny where you lived then cause my tan is nowhere as awesome as yours" Renji said cheerfully making Seiko stop in his tracks to cackle like a hyena.

"Tan? This is my natural complexion, my father is African-American and my mother is Japanese so I guess I came out somewhere in between" he explained.

"That's pretty bad ass, two in one and you got some pretty awesome hair too" Renji couldn't help to think he was sounding like a total fan girl so he quickly closed his mouth leaving it awkwardly silent while walking, leaving Seiko to think to his self how this whole situation was strange how he just crashed into this angry man and now having a simple conversation with him. Leaving his trail of thought he decided to break the silence between them.

"Thanks,I like your hair too, Did you dye it?" Seiko questioned.

"Dye?" Renji asked looking puzzled, leaving Seiko the answer that it was obviously his natural hair color.

"Never mind but I like your tattoos too! Pretty exotic" Renji just chuckled at the compliment, he oddly liked the fact that he barely knew this kid he and he was honestly complimenting him, stroking his ego without effort, not to many people in the Seireitei seemed to acknowledge Renji at all except for calling him stubborn,arrogant, mentally slow or annoying .By the time Renji and Seiko made it to the embankment the fireworks were over and only a couple of people lingered around

"Looks like we missed the whole show" with a hint of disappointment in Seiko's voice.

"Don't worry about it , they have lots more throughout the year besides we seemed to had our own entertainment for the night" Renji stated calmly, he expected Seiko to look at him in disgust at the corny cliché comment he made, surprisingly Seiko's only reply was a simple nod as Renji looked down at the 5'3 candy coated teen who had his arms crossed around his chest, he was used to seeing men around his height or taller,Seiko was basically the same height as Rukia, but he looked good for his height, for his complexion and for his long curly mane, "_Damn he just looks awesome perio_d." Renji mentally talking to himself. Upon gawking at Seiko he noticed his hair was still damp, soaking the back of the boy's t-shirt.

"Hey! You need a hairband? You can get sick like that!" Renji interjected while digging in his pocket for a spare.

"Naa, I'm fine, I usually wear it up but I didn't have time to put it up".

"Well it looks cool down too" the red head stated talking in his regular tone and once again admiring the caramel dipped boy's locks.

"I should get home; Ichigo and the others aren't even here anymore "Seiko said sounding upset while turning to walk home.

"I'll tell him I held you up, were pretty close" Renji stated proudly following the kid.

Seiko didn't feel like questioning how he knew Ichigo at the moment but could tell Renji was actually a quite honorable man, he seemed caring, respectful to a certain extent and overall loyal he could see why him and Ichigo are friends. Since being here and meeting knew people and now meeting and conversing with Renji ,Seiko prayed deep down that he could form some kind of bond with Renji, It felt right with Renji walking by his side , It felt right to hear compliments and awes about his appearance from Renji , He somewhat felt like a brother Seiko had longed for, that male guidance every young man needs in his life and deep down Seiko wanted that to be Renji as he thought to himself while they continued to have mindless chit chat on the way home.

* * *

"Well this is my stop" Seiko said sounding hurt, unhappy about breaking the walk with Renji

"Mine too, I'm staying at Kurosaki's tonight" The tall man said with a slight grin on his face "But we should actually hang out sometime, your pretty cool for a little punk and I could show you more of KaraKura" he said with a chuckle. Seiko only replied with a slight nod and quick smile, he was too tired to come up with a witty reply but before retiring to his house Seiko extended his fist out to Renji and in return Renji connected his making Renji chuckle once more. After that Seiko went into his home to drop in his bed exhausted from the day leaving Renji to admire the candy coated kid once again before retiring to his designated area.

_**AN: Ok! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeew! I finally managed to bring Renji into the story, I kind of feel like I rushed it a little but now can you can see a bromance start to blossom and in the future possibly develop to more**_


	4. 4

_**AN: this is going to be a really long chapter**_

_**Encounters **_

Seiko awoke the following Sunday morning feeling lively more than usual. Remembering back to last night's sudden meeting with the handsome red headed fox, he found it strange they had such awkward connection and couldn't help but to wait until their next encounter. Getting out of bed lazily, not giving a damn with his ruffled appearance he walked downstairs to see Oba cheerfully cooking breakfast while watching the local news.

"Mornin Oba!" a cheerful Seiko greeted while gliding down the stairs.

"Good Morning to you too Koko." Replying as she watched her grandson gracefully maneuver his way onto the couch. "Well aren't you glowing this morning huh? I take it that you must have snuck some company over while I was away" she said with a cheesy grin making her way over to the couch and nudging the energetic teen.

"Ummm no, and why kind of grandmother encourages children to do sexual antics?"

"I'm not encouraging I was just asking. I need to know if my little baby is active, I have condoms and dental dam in the top drawer of my dresser if you need to know""

"Yea I don't think I'll need those... but thanks I think? Anyways after you left I went out to the embankment to watch the fireworks for the back to school celebration."

"Oh how was it? Did you have fun? Make new friends? Get any digits?" the elderly woman bombarded him with questions as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"I missed the fireworks but I met someone. That's about it" purposely leaving the part out that it was Renji the red headed so called 'thug'.

"So what are you going to do since school doesn't start till next Monday?" Oba questioned while fixing their omelets onto two plates.

"I dunno, go shopping for my room, school supplies, new clothes and other miscellaneous stuff. I think I will do all that today after breakfast." They boy said then devouring the delicious gourmet egg.

"That's fine, I'm meeting up with Edna and the girls for our book discussion today" oba stated while holding a book up named _Fifty Shades of Grey. _"And also share out juicy sex stories on how we can relate to this." With that being said ruining the rest of Seiko's appetite he was about to get up when he heard the doorbell ring. Going up to the door and opening it was Ichigo and Orihime standing at the doorstep making Seiko peep his head out to see if Renji was anywhere about, he didn't want to be caught dead looking so atrocious.

"Yo Seiko, see you didn't make it last night." Ichigo announced with a hint of disappoint.

"You didn't get to meet the rest of our friends last night, everyone was there" Orihime chimed in.

"I know I know, I was on my way then I ran into someone like literally, matter of fact it was your friend Renji, and by the time we made it to the spot it was over."

"Oh so you met the air head huh?" Ichigo said chuckling.

"Yea, he's pretty cool. Speaking of him, umm where is he? Seiko questioned. "Didn't he sleep at your place?"

"He had to take care of some business but he'll be around later but we came over to ask if you wanted to hang downtown today." This was convenient Seiko thought to himself, Ichigo's timing couldn't be any more perfect.

"Sounds fun, c'mon in you can meet my grandmother while I get dressed" he said while dragging the blondes through the door.

"Oba we have company for a minute!" he bellowed through the house while pointing to the couch letting Ichigo and Orihime know to sit there. "I'll be up stairs, I won't be long at all" Seiko announced while walking up the stairs. Oba entered the living room to see two blondes sitting on her couch, an attractive blonde girl with a pair of unusually large breast and the kurosaki boy. Oba made a noise through her throat to get the pair's attention.

"Kurosaki boy." She stated plainly while glaring him in the eyes. "Glad to see you're not wearing those hideous black robes." Turning her attention to Orihime slightly intimidating the girl.

"And you are?" oba stated demanding.

"Ori-Orhime Inoue ma'am" she said sheepishly. She was quite intimidated by Seiko's grandmother and the fact Ichigo was intimidated also was about to make her go insane.

"What a gorgeous name for a gorgeous young gal!" Oba exclaimed. "Beautiful hair, beautiful breast, beautiful everything!"

As oba continued to drown Orihime in compliments Ichigo found his way upstairs to Seiko's room where he walked on him getting dressed. Luckily Seiko had already managed to put on his black briefs before Ichigo saw anything else.

"Knock Knock" Ichigo said while walking in the room making himself comfortable on the bed.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Seiko questioned while furrowing his brows, he was seriously confused how Ichigo was so comfortable being around other guys half naked or maybe it was only Seiko who had this problem.

"Your grandmother down there doesn't seem too fond of me; she seems to adore Orihime though. That's why I came up here" he plainly stated as he threw himself back on to Seiko's bed inhaling the sweet scent of coconut. "But you need c'mon it's been like 15 minutes. The others are going to be waiting on us"

"The others?" Seiko questioned while throwing a pair of jeans on that were ripped at the knees, a white t-shirt and his favorite pair of black and white vans. "Renji gona be there?" Seiko questioned anxiously.

"Maybe. Jeez you guys must have really hit it off last night" Ichigo stated while thinking why Seiko was so concerned with Renji's whereabouts.

"It's not even like that Ichigo; we just seem to… get along. You said it yourself we would!" Seiko interjected. Recalling back to the moment in Ichigo's room, "You said because of our long hair."

"I was really kidding but it seemed like you really guys did, but it's cool though. I think you and Renji should be closer" Ichigo paused as he thought about the awkward situation with Renji and Rukia, it was evident that Rukia didn't look at Renji more than just a friend and she often tried to tell him but just couldn't bear to break his heart. He figured Seiko could distract him from that with a new friendship. Snapping out of his trance Ichigo continued. "But we should really get going" finishing his explanation.

"Your right, I'm ready, let's go" Seiko replied while tying his hair up in a messy bun

The two made their way downstairs to see Oba and Orihime into a deep serious conversation about something. The only things Seiko heard was 'confess' and 'feelings'. Deciding to ask Oba or Orihime questions later about their conversation the trio made their way onto the streets of Karakura to downtown.

* * *

Downtown Karakura was pretty crowded with people bustling about. It was a different atmosphere than the housing area but Seiko enjoyed the new feeling, it gave him a familiarity of Los Angeles. Walking about Orihime and Ichigo casually exchanged words discussing small things that Seiko could not comprehend. Observing the pair Seiko could tell the pair had certain chemistry and wondered why they haven't considered dating. It was so obvious Orihime had feelings for Ichigo but Seiko questioned if Ichigo had the mutual feeling, He figured that was the conversation Oba and Orihime must have been so absorbed in. Deciding to give the 'couple' some alone time and not wanting to be a third wheel Seiko wanted to have a look around for his self.

"Hey guys if you don't mind I'm gona look around myself for a minute" interrupting the two's conversation.

"Sure, meet us at the hibachi restaurant in an hour though. We all can enjoy lunch together if you want" Orihime chimed with a smile and Ichigo giving a thumb up while they walked off.

Seiko decided to start at a clothing department store that he was standing next to. When he entered it he automatically saw a voluptuous blonde woman raging through departments. She looked like she was shopping as if her life depended on it. She was caring pile full of clothes on one arm while the other explored the various racks of clothes in another. Seiko decided to help the woman who liked she was in dire need of assistance.

"Do you need help lady?" Seiko questioned while approaching the garment hungry woman.

"Huh?" the woman peered over pile clothes to see a short petite peanut butter toned teen with a look of concern. "Oh no! I'm fine. Thanks for asking though. I was just on my way out, I couldn't help but to look at these gorgeous dresses" the woman said as she peeled her eyes of the clothing. She headed for the door although she didn't look like she wasn't going to be able to open it herself so he opened it for her.

"Thanks kid." She said with a genuine warm smile. "Your hair is gorgeous by the way" with that comment the voluptuous blonde made her way out the store leaving Seiko with a grin on his.

Seiko turned to see what remained in the store but it looked like a vast wasteland.

"Well so much for shopping here" as he made his exit.

He continued his way down the strip looking at store after store until he was stopped by two odd men. One was a tall bald headed man with what looked like he was wearing red eye liner and a feminine man sporting a black hair bob with a braid in the front also having feathers protruding from the sides of his hair and both his eyes sport extended eyelashes with a white scarf.

"Excuse me young sir, would you be so kind to inform us where there is a decent clothing store" the feminine man questioned. "As you can see here my friend is in urgent need of new clothes" the feather man said in disgust.

"Shut the fuck up Yumichika!" the bald man bellowed "It's not even that serious".

"Oh hush Ikkaku, and apparently it is" Yumichika said looking at Ikkaku up and down.

"Ummm well I'm new around here so I kind of don't know although I just left a pretty decent department store but this gorgeous busty blonde woman basically bought the store out." Seiko said intervening in the 'lovers quarrel'.

"Rangiku" the two men hissed in unison. "That damn broad has no right" Yumichika announced.

"Whoa there, let's calm this down, you guys knew each other? Maybe she was shopping for two of you" Seiko said trying to calm the glamorous man down.

"That bitch wouldn't know fashion if it hit her with a truck!" he bellowed. while suddenly calming down Yumichika approached Seiko even closer. "Unlike you though, you're pretty exotic looking. Your hair, your complexion is just simply beautiful, and it's all so natural" Yumichika whispered while pulling out Seiko's hair tie and letting his curls cascade down his back. Seiko didn't know what to do; this man was so bold, a little too damn bold for his liking. Yumichika grabbed a few strands of Seiko's hair rubbing it between his fingers.

"So silky." Yumichika added.

"Damn it! You might as well take him to the back alley and fuck him then and there you fucker!" Ikkaku barked with a hint of jealousy behind it. Seiko started to seriously become uncomfortable with the quarreling men until he heard a loud roar come from behind them.

"What the fuck are you two doing!" the voiced roared through the strip. Seiko had a feeling the voice was familiar. Out of the blue a flash of red came to Seiko's sight and socked the feminine man dead in the face.

"Renji?" Seiko questioned. Turning his view to Renji, he was wearing a white button down slightly revealing his chest and tattoos with grey pants along with a white headband.

"Sup runt" Renji remarked. "You okay? He didn't try anything did he" Renji questioned Seiko has he approached him.

"I'm fine, he was just admiring my… looks" he said trying to find the right words.

"He was just a little too close for comfort" Renji stated. Leaving Seiko to ponder where this sudden possessiveness came from.

"The fuck Renji!" Yumichika yelled.

"Shut up" Renji shot back.

"You tryna fight!" both of the men exclaimed.

"We can fight later" Renji replied while jerking Seiko by the arm and leading him away from the crowd.

"The hell are we going?" Seiko questioned.

"Away from these assholes" he said, ignoring further more questions.

"Uh if you say so Renji but what you're not going to do is drag me by the arm like I'm your little bitch" Seiko interjected "Just relax what's the rush anyways?" Renji eased his grip on Seiko's arm and eventually letting it go.

"Just .. I just don't won't you absorbed into all this crazy stuff .You have no idea."

"What do you mean? They were just talking me" Seiko replied.

"Just know Ichigo and our group of friends.." Renji paused trying to gather his thoughts "Just know we are different than most people." Seiko's only reply was a chuckle.

"You're concerned about me meeting all your friends because you guys are 'different'? Seriously Renji look at me" Seiko said gesturing to himself "I can't get anymore more different than this". Renji released a deep sigh and could only laugh at the thought of Seiko trying to keep up with gang.

"Come here punk" Renji reached out for Seiko pulling him under his arm and continued walking through the strip. he wondered what the hell that was about, Renji was definitely a hands on kind of guy Seiko said to himself. As they walked one would think at first glance they were a couple with Renji being so big and Seiko so tiny, surely the towns people mistaken Seiko as a petite woman

"Ok enough of this cheesy bullshit, I came here to actually get some shopping done" he said looking up at Renji.

"So I guess I'll see your around then" Renji said in a low voice while about to turn around.

"Who said you had to leave" Seiko asked "I could use some help I guess"

Renji replied with a slight shoulder shrug.

* * *

As they walked into a basic clothing store Renji watched the honey beige kid fling through racks of clothing one after another. He found himself yet again admiring Seiko's appearance. The way his petite body could fit into anything, the way his long curly locks bounce, flow and swing as he maneuvers his way through the store, the way his golden complexion glows in the fluorescent lights. He was truly a sight to see, an exotic male beauty that would make other men jealous such as Yumichika ,even Captain Kuchiki himself and the fact Seiko was so humble with his appearance was the cherry on top. He was respective, strong willed, feisty, witty and still managed to be a people person, people flocked to him like white on rice. Renji sighed looking for a chair to sit on as Seiko continued shopping and trying on clothes.

"If only he was female" Renji muttered under his breathe. "He would be a great catch". Sighing yet again Renji went into deep thought. Renji thought why he would pass up such a good thing just because they are of the same sex, it shouldn't stop him. He was enticed by Seiko but he just can't bring himself to actually accept these foreign feelings to himself so suddenly, he didn't know what to think .He only knew they kid for 2 days but it felt like he had known him for years. Renji decided to push these confusing troublesome thoughts away and deal with them another time. He was with Seiko at the moment and he wanted to enjoy his company.

"Yo, Seiko where are you?" Renji called through the store.

"The dressing room. Third stall" Seiko called back.

Renji made his way to the dressing room and to third stall. He figured Seiko was just trying on a shirt on some jeans so he let himself in the stall only to see Seiko just in his form fitting black briefs. Renji's face started to heat up as he inspected Seiko's exposed golden flesh from head to toe, making his way down receiving a lengthy look at the young teen's rump, it looked so soft, plush and inviting, The form fitting underwear did him to much justice for his own good .Renji tried to calm himself down when he noticed blood rushing to a certain area. The attraction and the sex appeal of this kid is just highly abnormal

"Seriously though, you and Ichigo have a privacy problem" Seiko muttered as he turned around to face Renji. Nothing he could do about it now.

"Did you find anything" Seiko questioned

"uh No, nothing in my size" Renji stuttered

"Oh ,well I like these pants and this shirt so I guess I'll get it and call it a day" Seiko explained. Seiko bent over unintentionally giving Renji a view of his assets. Renji placed a hand over his growing groin thinking that it would help but only making it worst. Luckily Seiko quickly got dressed and accumulated the items he was going to pay for and made his way out the dressing room not noticing the flustered Renji.

"I'll just go pay for these, you can wait outside" Seiko said making his way to the register.

"OK cool" Renji muttered making his way out the store only to notice a sun glass stand outside a neighboring store. He made his way to the sunglass stand examining the pairs of sunglasses. There was only one pair that caught his attention; it seemed to be the same damn pair of black sunglasses he always manages to break but cheaper.

"Damn, I have no money. That money sucking bastard Urahara always demanding some shit" Renji murmured

"You like those?" Seiko asked, startling Renji as he came from behind him.

"Yea but I guess I'll get them next time" he said turning around to see Seiko with a smile on his face.

"Why not now?"

"I'm broke, didn't you hear –"

"I heard, just answer the question you want em or not?"

"Yea I do" Renji said hesitantly

"Excuse me sir, can I have those black ones on the center row?" Seiko asked the sales man

"What are you-"

"Just shut up Renji! Relax" Seiko exclaimed cutting Renji off

"yes sir, that will be 1561 ¥" the salesman announced.

"Here you go" Seiko willingly gave the money to clerk in return Seiko received the black Gin Tombo sunglasses in a black fancy case.

"Thank you come again" the clerk announced as Renji and Seiko started to walk home.

"Here." Seiko said shoving the fancy box containing the sun glasses into Renji's chest

"You didn't have to" Renji stated

"I wanted to, you looked like you really wanted them and besides just think of it as a thank you gift for spending the day with me. You probably had better things to do then spend the day with some kid" Seiko said in a low tone. Renji gently grabbed Seiko's head and brought him to his chest wrapping his around around his shoulder as they continued walking.

"_Seriously -_- , this man cant keep his hands to his self can he not_?" Seiko thought

"It wasn't so bad punk" he announced as he ruffled up Seiko's curly long locks. They abruptly stopped as Renji grabbed Seiko's shopping bag from his hands.

"Hey what are you-"

"Your turn to shut up" he stated cutting off Seiko while kneeling down in front him

"Get on" Renji harshly demanded making Seiko quickly mount the large man's back.

"A piggy back ride?" Seiko questioned with a chuckle. "You're so corny".

"Shut up" Renji replied with a smile "I just cant let you buy me something and not work for it ,plus this was worth missing my curfew." Renji muttered as they walked down the empty winding streets of Karakura. It was only right in Renji's mind to carry Seiko. He purchased something for him and Renji had done nothing to earn it, sure carrying another man on your back comes off a little suspect but he didn't seem to mind at at all, especially since Seiko was extremely light weight

"Curfew?" Seiko asked curiously.

"Yea my...uh... uncle owns a candy shop and that's also where we live so he gives me a curfew before they close shop" Renji said explaining his living conditions to Seiko.

"Well you can stay the night" Seiko willingly told Renji.

"I couldn't ask that, you already bought me sunglasses"

"Well you didn't ask, I offered and you will accept my offer" Seiko confidently stated leaving Renji caught off guard to the sudden hospitality.

"looks like I have no choice do I?" Renji questioned

"That or a half finished dog house in my yard" Seiko replied,

* * *

The two finally made their way to Seiko's home. Renji gently let Seiko off his back and followed him through the door.

"Looks like my grandmother isn't home, she must be sleeping over at her friends" Seiko stated

"It's just you two living here?" Renji asked with concern in his voice.

"Yea, it was just her a couple of days ago, but you know if your that worried about our well being you can always move in with us, since ya know things aren't really working out with your uncle" Seiko said trying to convince him.

"Seriously?" Renji exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"Dead ass serious" Seiko explained while going up stairs "You can room with me until we clear the guest room out, it's just full of boxes"

" Yes yes yes!" Renji happily taking Seiko's offer. Renji was excited he didn't have live with Urahara anymore witch meant no more painful chores and no more annoying Jinta.

"Great" Seiko said with a smile " I'm glad you seemed relieved'' Seiko stated

"You have no idea" Renji whispered

Seiko opened his room door and instantly stripping of his clothes except for his form fitting briefs. Renji watched as the barley naked boy fixed his bed on the floor for him witch was all the more appealing.

"You can sleep there" Seiko announced while flopping onto his bead while tying his hair up to sleep

"Uh sure, thanks" Renji replied. Renji peeled his shirts and pants off revealing the glory of his tattoos. He neatly folded his clothes and put them aside to his made up bed on the floor

"uhhhh, do you know how to braid?" Renji curiously asked.

"Sure. You need me to braid yours then I can" the teen stated.

"Thanks, I usually find someone to do it but-"

"It's no problem, come here" Seiko motioned the man to sit on the side of the bed. Renji came and sat down where he was told and Seiko untied his hair letting his fiery locks cascade down his back. Seiko suddenly went work combing his hair; it felt comforting to know someone was handling your hair who also took good care of their hair. Renji released a slight moan as Seiko's fingers massaged his scalp making Seiko chuckle as he started braiding. In nearly 15 minutes Seiko finished braiding Renji's hair.

"I'm done" Seiko stated with a yawn. He heard snoring and turned Renji around to see he had fallen asleep. Seiko figured he must have been exhausted from today and didn't mind, he didn't want to just shove him on the floor so Seiko decided to allow him to sleep on the bed. Pulling Renji's body back fully on the bed and tucking him in. Seiko got up to turn off the lights and returned into bed watching the handsome man sleep and admiring his tattoos. Feeling his self drift to sleep Seiko turned his back against Renji and suddenly felt Renji's front pressed against his back while feeling a warm breath against his neck. He couldn't possibly think Renji was doing this consciously so Seiko let it go and drifted to sleep . Little did he know, the red head was awake watching Seiko's steady breathing as he continued questioning himself internally about his feelings towards the foreigner.

_**AN: ok so I know**_ _**this chapter was really long but I least I got to further Renji and the Seiko's relationship. I hope doesn't look like im moving too fast. like is it to much fluff? And to those who are actually reading the story and interested please review and share your thoughts, I would love to know what you guys were thinking.**_


	5. 5

_**AN: omergeersh! Sorry it took a while to update! Kinda had writers block**_

_**Attending Business pt.1 **_

Morning had dawned as small rays of light beamed through the room. Seiko silently stirred around in his bed feeling a vast amount of space which was unusual because he could recall there was another body in the bed before he went to sleep. Turning over his side to look where Renji was sleeping only to see no one at his sight, he pondered where the hell Renji went then suddenly realizing to look on the floor where he made the bed for him to originally sleep. He crawled silently over to the edge of the bed and peered over to see Renji sprawled out on the floor. He wondered why or how Renji ended up on the floor.

'Is it because I snore? I must have bad sleeping breath' Seiko questioned himself as he took notice to Renji's sleeping form; he was in nothing but his underwear. He indulged his eyes with the red heads glorious muscular body that was decorated with tattoos. His chest was perfectly broad while his abdomen was heavenly sculpted and chiseled with fine lines, his sun kissed skin seem to bring out his features even more. He had never noticed before but Renji was a highly handsome man Seiko thought. This was his first time getting a clear good look at the man, it never occurred to him to ask the man's age either, although he couldn't be that old. He didn't look any older than 20, so he could possibly still be in his teens Seiko thought. His concentration was interrupted when he noticed Renji groping his early erect member. Whether he was conscious or not the sight of Renji fondling his self was tempting and seemed so welcoming.

'Maybe he needs some assistance,' Seiko thought to himself while reaching his hand out. 'The fuck! I can't do that. Isn't that like rape?' He whispered while quickly withdrawing his hand.

"Damn body" Renji muttered, still asleep rolling over onto his side

Seiko momentarily felt light headed and had to make a hasty retreat. Getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom he wondered what was on today's itinerary. Turning on the shower Seiko untied his hair and stripped what remaining clothing he had on and stepped into the shower. As he washed himself his thoughts drifted to the sudden events in his life. He felt like things were happening so fast, he already made a group of friends and adopted an extremely attractive roommate. Thoughts suddenly shifted to Renji. He didn't know what to make of the tattooed knows is that he is attracted to the man physically yet the more time they spend together other feelings start to emerge. He even found it odd that he offered Renji to live with him so suddenly but it was only right. Seiko felt pity for Renji when he explained his living conditions at the Urahara Shoten.

"This isn't right, I just met this guy for god's sake" Seiko exclaimed. "And besides I'm pretty sure he doesn't even swing that way. He must have some girlfriend or woman he's interested in. I'm too fucking naive." He mumbled followed by a sigh.

Turning off the water and drying himself off, he walked over to his sink to begin brushing his teeth while continuing the internal debate.

In the other room Renji had awaken from his slumber remembering why he ended back on the floor. He found it too resisting sleeping in the same bed with the honey human candy, so before he was tempted to do anything that he would most likely _not _regret, he forced himself back to the floor. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it was but he still preferred the bed. Renji propped his self on his elbows as he observed the teen's room. It was plain yet had some personal taste to it. Black linens with a gold and black comforter, brown dresser with a mirror on top of facing the front of the bed, Posters of American celebrities on a wall that Renji could not recognize. Renji thought to his self that he could get use to this. He was tired of the usual traditional Japanese feudal era crap and things in the soul society weren't getting any more interesting. He needed this and he realized he needs to add more foreign things into his life. Renji suddenly felt a throbbing sensation coming from his nether regions. Slowly reaching down and grasping his erect member Renji let out a slight gasp of pleasure. He was still getting used to not having control of his form in a gigai, It's had been a while since he had returned to the human world and that meant adjusting all over again.

"I need release this tension… soon," Renji muttered to his self "This damn body requires so much sexual attention. The hell is wrong with Urahara?"

Renji slowly started to stroke his hardened member lightly grunting in pleasure, giving it a good squeeze in his hand causing him to throw is head back in ecstasy when suddenly he heard the door creek open. Seiko entered the room heading towards the mirror drying his hair off with a towel without noticing Renji. The man hurriedly withdrew his erection into his underwear and threw his self under the blankets.

"You up?" Seiko questioned.

"Uh yea, just give me a moment" the red head murmured under the covers as the teen continued to dry his hair.

"So uh I guess we need to get the rest of your belongings today and we need to do that before my grandmother shows up. That way your stuff will already be here and I'm guessing she'll have a hangover so she will yes for the moment. OK?"

"Understood," the flustered man stated.

Seiko peered over his shoulder to see Renji still positioned on the floor buried in blankets.

"We need to go. Like now." Seiko grumbled with agitation in his voice. He wasn't the most patient person and hated repeating himself.

"Are you feeling alright?" he questioned making his way over to man.

"I'm fine," Renji exclaimed emerging from the blankets.

"Well get up" Seiko said, reaching to yank the larger man from the ground. Unfortunately his attempt was a fail and resulted with him in Renji's lap. Seiko lay frozen on Renji's body inhaling his manly scent that was slightly intoxicating.

"You ok kid?" Renji queried. "I said I was fine" he explained why lifting Seiko and himself off the ground.

"Just hurry up and get dressed and meet me downstairs." Seiko muttered under his breathe making his way out the room.

Renji stood baffled at the boy's sudden change of attitude. Furrowing his brows he got dressed as he pondered what caused Seiko's cut throat response. He made his way downstairs to see Seiko standing by the door ready for their departure.

* * *

The two newly roommates made their way to the Urahara Shoten in utter silence until Seiko decided the break awkward walk. Remembering back to this morning when he questioned the man's age to himself, he decided to ask.

"Soooooo how old are you? He inquired; leaving Renji surprised from the sudden question. It did make sense that he would ask questions about his future roomy. Renji took a minute before he replied; he remembered he was supposed to be in the same age group as Ichigo and his friends in school so he came up with a decent age and quickly replied trying not to be suspicious.

"18," Renji muttered. "I turn 19 August 31st" he added. He was trying to match his age with his actual looks while also hoping to feel some relief about lying to Seiko already. He had just told him his actual birthday so that was partially true.

"Oh so you graduated already then, correct?" Seiko questioned, looking up at the man.

"Not so much. Uh.. I." Renji took a slight pause. "I was retained. So I'll be graduating with your class." he quietly stated. He felt dumb after explaining himself. It wasn't the most flattering cover up and he hated his intelligence being belittled.

Seiko's only reply was a slow nod. He looked as if we still trying to digest the information he was given and completely understand.

"Makes sense, but to be honest I thought you were way older though. I mean with the tattoos and your height and all. It's pretty common though where I'm from so you shouldn't be so ashamed, besides its just one year." The young boy stated.

"I could see how you thought that," Renji replied.

Their casual talk continued and they exchanged questions here and there. Eventually they made it to the shop and stood outside the entrance. Seiko took a glance up and down the store. The shop was cute. It was a tad bit outdated but it was cute.

"Just to warn you it might get a little strange. My uncle and the others are a odd bunch." Renji informed.

"Oh really," Seiko chuckled. "I'll see about that myself."

Before they could enter the shop they were greeted by a short boy with shaggy red hair slicked back and a timid girl with long black hair. The younger red head seem to actually resemble Renji just a tad if it wasn't for his foul attitude.

"Where the hell have you been you damn freeloader?" the younger red head exclaimed.

"Renji- kun, we were worried something happened to you." The timid girl stated.

"Shut up Ururu! We were much better off without the fucking moocher" The young red head spat back.

"Oh my… your little brother has a mouth on him doesn't he?'' Seiko stated, looking up at the older red head that was standing next to him. Renji wore an irritated look on his face that started to develop into anger.

"I'm guessing he's part of the issue" Seiko added.

"Damn right." Renji muttered, gritting his teeth.

"Jinta you shouldn't be so mean, especially in front of our new guest." Ururu sheepishly stated.

"I don't give a rat's ass! Fuck the guest! That damn freeloader thinks he can do anything he wants. I'm tired of it." Jinta exclaimed.

"What the hell, how old are you? You're like 12 with that kind of foul mouth. Damn Renji your little brother is a wild one." Seiko chimed.

"The fuck did you just say you soy sauce bastard?! And that son of a bitch is not my brother! Who the fuck are you anyway!" Jinta spat out

"Now now kiddies." A new calm voice stated "Let's not cause a scene outside my shop." A platinum blonde man appeared wearing a green hat with matching attire while wearing clogs.

"Renji- san! I'm glad you're safe! Didn't have any problems I hope. Please you and your guest come in come in. Oh pardon me, where are my manners? I'm Urahara Kisuke. Pleased to meet you now come in.

"Told you," Renji whispered, following the man into the shop.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought. I expected to be a little rougher" Seiko said, following Renji.

Kisuke led them to the guest dining area where he seated his guest and himself. Seiko sat next to Renji on one side and Jinta and Ururu on another with Kisuke being on one side by himself.

"Tessai would you be so kind to bring our guest some tea?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes boss." A large man disappeared off into the shop.

"So Renji what brings you here so late also along with a guest?" The blonde man hummed.

"I apologize sir. I just lost track of time. I ran into one of Kurosaki's friends and-" Renji was cut short with Urahara making an odd noise.

"Oh so your one of Kurosaki's friends, that explains the familiar aura you give off." Kisuke stated.

"Um excuse me?" Seiko replied, slightly confused.

"Oh nothing nothing," Kisuke gestured waving his fan. "So I'm guessing Renji-san will be living with you in your quarters from now on. Correct?"

"How did you know?" Renji inquired.

Kisuke took a sip of his tea and hummed a tune. "Well now, there wouldn't be any purpose for bringing this handsome young man along for no reason. I simply put two and two together."

Seiko blushed at the sudden compliment received from Mr. Hat and Clogs .Renji looked down over to Seiko and released a chuckle.

"Well doesn't everyone seem to like you huh," Renji commented.

"Excluding me." Jinta added.

"No one cares brat, stop being so damn rude.'' Renji retorted

"Whatever." Jinta hissed under his breath.

"I hope you know you have to check in from time to time Renji. Update your reports and all. You mustn't forget you have heavy responsibilities." Kisuke informed.

"Of course not sir, I understand completely." Renji replied

"Good. Actually you moving out is perfect timing. Soi-Fong is in town and now there is an available room. And in addition before school starts you need to report back to _you know where_. I suggest you do that before you move into your new residence."

"Understood sir." Renji stated.

The conversation was leaving Seiko lost in thought. He sensed something odd but decided to hold his tongue for now.

"I'm sorry. I never got your name young man" Kisuke chimed

"Oh no sir It's my fault. I should have introduced myself first but I'm Seiko Yamanaka, pleasure to meet you."

"Yamanaka? Oh my. You wouldn't so happen to be grandson of Rikimaru would you?"

"Why yes I am."_ 'shit is getting weird now' _Seiko thought

"Interesting, so you must be aware of your ancestry" Kisuke inquired.

"If you're talking about my shinobi ancestry then yes I am, in fact I still practice my ninjutsu art from time to time." Seiko informed

"That's excellent. I have a couple of friends that are familiar with your form; you could spar with them if you're interested but of course not now though, maybe some other time." Kisuke stated, giving Seiko a stern look in the eyes.

Renji sat there baffled as Kisuke and Seiko exchanged words so casually. He truly was a human magnet.

"That would actually be refreshing but how do you know my grandfather if you don't mind me asking." Seiko replied

"We were once comrades. It's quite difficult to explain though." Kisuke said

"I see then" Seiko mumbled, looking down at his tea as thoughts of Grandfather flooded his brain.

"Well I hate to be the hold up, but you two should be on your way. Renji you need to be on your way to file your report but I'm sure Seiko-kun wouldn't mind taking the rest of your stuff while you handle business"

"No, I'll just come back for it." Renji interjected.

"It's fine Renji, I got it. You go handle your business" Seiko commanded.

"See he said its fine Renji-san, now let's be on our way. Seiko-kun you can find Renji's room in the back, it's the one with the broken shoji OK. Ta-taaaa!" Kisuke informed, as he shoved Renji out to the door.

"um ok." Seiko said under his breath. He made his way to the back of the shop and found Renji's room. It was surprisingly plain and dull. He expected it to be more lively, something that would match Renji's appearance. Seiko examined the room looking for any belongings only to find a average pile of neatly folded clothes and underwear with two pairs of shoes. He found a bag in the closet and placed the items in the bag and made his way out the store.

"Goodbye Ururu, thank you for your hospitality" Seiko chimed.

"No problem Seiko-san" she replied with a smile.

"Hey! What about me?!" Jinta barked.

"Fuck off" Seiko shot back and departed the store with Renji's bag hanging over his shoulder.

* * *

Seiko made his way home. It was only afternoon and really didn't accomplish anything besides retrieving Renji's belongings. He entered his home to see nothing but a dim room, the blinds were closed and the lights were all off. He thought it was strange that oba wasn't home yet until he took another step and heard a lighter flick then someone take a drag. He saw a silhouette in the dark sitting in the chair.

"O gosh Oba, stop with the cliché bullshit. This isn't some life time movie, turn on the lights." Seiko stated.

"Fine, but I thought that red headed thug was with you. I thought he took you from the house by force or something." She replied.

"You saw us?" Seiko interjected

"I saw you two leaving when I got home, were you being held hostage? Did him and his 'homies' gang rape you" she inquired.

"What?! No! It's not like that granny, he's actually a good guy. He's moving in with us." Seiko informed bluntly

"Oh really? Well to be quite honest I don't care. As long as he pays rent and if my jewelry doesn't go missing and besides we could use a buff half naked young man in the house." She informed.

"I knew you would approve you perverted hag" Seiko retorted making his way up stairs. "Anyways his stuff is already here, He went to attend some business though so I don't know when he'll be back."

"mmpph gang business I'm pretty sure" oba said while turning the TV on

"NO! No gang business, look I'm going upstairs take a nap. I'll be up in about two hours". Seiko informed her.

Making his way to the bedroom he placed Renji's belongings on his dresser and plopped into his bed releasing a big sigh. He was about to doze off when his phone started beeping. It was text from Ichigo.

_Meet at school in 1 hour._

Seiko pondered what could be going on at school but realized he would soon enough find out later

_**AN: ok so yea yea more meetings with more characters. Im stil trying make Seiko become familiar with everyone so he can get settled in, then I will go deeper into the actual story plot. The next few chapters will be fun though! That's when school starts and Seiko's suspicion starts to grow on Ichigo and the gang. (not actual gang)**_


	6. 6

_**AN: OMFgershhh! I know I know! It's been eons and decades since I've updated but I got a little side tracked since my senior year has started and now finals are coming up and bleh bleh ,however I didn't abandon this story just got a little unmotivated but let's see if I continue where I left off.**_

_**Attending business pt2**_

One hour had passed and Seiko was on his way to the school. He was curious to find out what the meeting could possibly be about and questioned himself if he was forgetting anything. It had suddenly dawned on him that tonight was basically open house.

"Damn! Tonight is open house, that must be the reason why Ichigo texted me. I might as well text Oba and let her know to come.'' Seiko continued walking when suddenly he felt an odd sensation cover his being.

"Did it just get cold and clammy all of a sudden?" he questioned. "And this feeling… I feel like something is lurking behind me." he stated while he continued walking and frequently looking back. Oddly the feeling seemed to increase and slowly creep upon Seiko until he felt a beastly like hand grasp at his ankles.

"The hell?!" Seiko spat out

"Aint'cha a little nice treat, a little appetizer I guess'' a demonic like voice echoed. Seiko looked down at his ankles only to see nothing. He peeled his eyes of his feet and attempted to look around his surroundings for someone or something, maybe a group of kids were hazing him he thought.

"The fuck is going? If this some kind of sick joke then you guys got me." Seiko remarked. The only reply he received was a death vice grip on his ankles and feeling something like claws dig into his skin.

"What the fuck!? That shit hurts!'' responding out of pain Seiko released a low sweep kick landing a blow on something extremely solid. Apparently his counter had an effect on whatever had a grip on him as it released him and let out a gut wrenching screech.

"Piece of shit. How dare you." The voice bellowed. Seiko fearfully turned his head in each direction trying to analyze where the voice was coming from. Suddenly a blurry figure emerged in his sight and what seemed to me a monstrous silhouette hunched over covering its face.

"You little shit! You cracked my mask! My mask!" the voiced screeched out. "You'll regret that" the beasts said in a low tone as its presence seem to vanish.

Seiko kneeled down on one knee to look his ankle, it wasn't badly injured, just seemed to be badly bruised.

"What in the hell could have done this? This town keeps getting weirder and more" he stated while continuing his walk to the school.

* * *

Little did he know Seiko had an audience, two humanoid figures sat on top a building examining the scene, one watching Seiko leave.

"He has high potential" a strong feminine voice declared.

"I agree, however his technique is a tad bit sloppy Lady-Sama" another stern woman's voice replied.

"Nothing less the boy can be trained, Kisuke picked up on his power as well and his reiatsu seems similar to mine and yours. I have already made up my mind on this matter. We will take the boy as our apprentice; he will become a great aid in the future battle.

"As you wish my lady''

"And besides, I think he fits in with our little group.'' With her final words being said the two figures vanished in a flash.

* * *

Seiko had finally approached the school and when he had made it through the entrance he noticed it was extremely crowded with future students accompanied with their parents. Most of them seem engulfed in conversations while some were talking among their peers. Seiko managed through the crowd and made it into the main building. He went into the main office and requested his information. He remembered being told that he didn't have to bother registering since Oba had already done that for him. All he needed to do was receive his schedule and become introduced with a few of his teachers. His schedule consisted of Pre-Cal, Econ,Enviro Sci , Psychology, Gym and free planned period.

"Simple enough" he said to himself "now all I need to do is find my homeroom, room 115 second floor."

Seiko maneuvered his way through the crowed hall endlessly and seemed to get lost until he saw a tall figure with bright orange hair conversing with a group of kids outside a class. Seiko made his way towards that direction and as he became closer the boy sure enough was Ichigo himself, feeling relived that he found his tour guide Seiko let out a sigh of relief.

"Oi Seiko you made it'' Ichigo called out

"Just barley, this school is humongous. It was just my luck that I was able to run into you" Seiko replied while gazing around.

"You'll get used to it'' Ichigo stated while reaching for Seiko's freshly printed schedule and scanning it quickly with his eyes " And your luck continues, we have the same homeroom along with a couple of other classes" Ichigo said with a grin

"Seriously? What a relief but what about the others?" Seiko inquired

"You mean Orihime, Chad and Uruyu? They have the same homeroom too, our senior class is pretty small so there's not a lot of faces you'll have to remember." Ichigo informed

"I see'' Seiko nodded in reply "Well there was basically no need for my grandmother to show up and I'm kind of glad she didn't"

"Probably to busy shacking up aye?" a new voice replied entering the conversation. The new voice turned out to be Uruyu. Seiko's only reply to that comment was side eye as Ichigo tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Uh it was joke" Uruyu stated.

"just now realizing that, you should definitely practice your comedic skills because um" Seiko answered.

"Um what? I thought that was a nice ice breaker" he explained looking disappointed. Seiko could only laugh hysterically.

"Ice breaker? For what? Look I can see you mean good however I can also see you're not the funny guy of the bunch so how about you give that a break and let our own little friendship chemistry come naturally. Deal?" Seiko proclaimed extending his hand

"Deal I suppose" Uruyu reaching for the hand and giving it a shake

"Wow it's not like you Ishida to try so hard, I'm at a loss for words" Ichigo teased "You were never that friendly to me."

"Ichigo… you know the reason why and I'm not about to get on that topic in front of our new peer, now if you don't mind I think it would be best if we leave now" Uruyu proposed. Leaving Ichigo with no reply

"I think your right Ishida, it's getting a little to crowed" said Seiko while making their way to the exit

"You don't have to call me by last name, it's just a habit Kurosaki developed for some odd reason" he exclaimed while adjusting his glasses.

"I kinda prefer Ishida, if you don't mind" stated Seiko. Uruyu's only reply was stiff nod.

"There you go Ishida! I'm starting to like your character" Seiko proclaimed giving him a rough pat on the back

"oh goody'' he replied back quite sarcastically. His remark made Seiko release a chuckle

"Now that was funny, stick with that" Seiko exclaimed "Anyways where to now you guys, kinda don't want my day to end. All I did today was pack Renji's stuff and get attacked by some invisible beast, so boring right?"

"WHAT?!" the two yelled in unison

"What are you what-ing to? The monster part or Renji?" Seiko questioned innocently

"How about you start off with Renji" Ichigo demanded

"Nothing major, he simply didn't like living at his uncles so I guess we just came up with the idea of him living with me and my grandmother so he moved in, but that was nothing serious. The serious part is what happened on my way here to the school. Just promise me you guys won't think I'm some mental lunatic OK?" Seiko demanded

Ichigo and Uruyu only nodded. The two already had in mind for what was coming next. They had heard that line all too many times, and in addition to Seiko spending time with Ichigo and friends their spiritual energy was bound to rub off on him. Little did they know he had his on spiritual pressure slowly unlocking as well.

"Ok so I was just pretty much just started walking to the school when like suddenly it got cold and this weird feeling came over me. Then I felt like this sudden presence lurking behind me, it's just really hard to explain but just bear with me you two. I began walking again and out of nowhere something grabs my ankle! It was like an animal or something."

Ichigo and Uruyu become hesitant and glance at each other as Seiko continues

"So at first I thought it was a prank but a voice comes out nowhere talking about an appetizer or some shit and it squeezes my ankle, see?" Seiko proclaimed lifting up his pant leg and showing claw like bruise. "So I just randomly kick down and I guess I hit something and I hear screaming, something about hitting its mask and then this blurry figured appeared and then it was gone. The only thing after that was it said something about regretting it."

Ichigo and Uruyu walked silent leaving Seiko feeling embarrassed for telling his experience. Seiko only pondered in head for the reasoning behind it, maybe Oba slipped some kind drug into his food or drink. His train of thought was interrupted when Uruyu and Ichigo came to a halt.

"You need to go home Seiko" Ichigo stated

"Eh I don't, I really don't have a curfe-"

"That wasn't a question." Uruyu interjected "You need to go home immediately, what you explained to us has a meaning, it is not just figment of your imagination. We need you to believe us on this matter

"Seiko .. we really didn't want to bring you into this but I guess there's no way of avoiding it."

"The hell are you guys talking about? Are you guys like the power rangers or something? Is the red one taken already?"

"wow you're really not taking this as serious as I thought" uruyu stated

"Well I really don't know what to take serious so yea, pretty much" Seiko swiftly replied

"Damn it! Ok look, if you can go and get to your grandmother safely I promise I'll explain everything" Ichigo proposed

"Deal" Seiko agreed. The two boys suddenly took off, as if they flashed leaving Seiko hurriedly on his way home.

"What did I get into" was all he could manage to say

_**TBC…**_

_**AN: ok! So the plot is thicken now and things are slowly progressing into the story .Sorry again guys for the late late late update! But I'm back on! Ideas are pouring again! Don't forget to review and share your thoughts. And has anybody been keeping up with the bleach managa? GUESS WHO'S ALIVE?! Yes he's back :')**_


End file.
